Rumiko Yuka
by Seosary
Summary: Just another one of my little detailed fanfictions. I don't care if anyone reads it as long as I can write it all down to remember forever!


Rumiko's fingers fiddled around the thin card she had in her hand. It was bent in the middle and in a chord across the top, forming a tent shaped figure. Rumiko dropped it hastily onto the table and picked up another one. This one was perfect and blank.

"Rumiko, what're you doing?" a voice echoed from the doorway. Rumiko's orange hair swayed but seemed to refuse to slip away from her eyes which seemed to always be covered, shadowed by the mop of hair on her head.

She moved her hand again but this time in shock and surprise, sending the blank card across the length of the room. With a soft bending sound, it hit the soft feel of cloth and fell to the floor silently.

Deidara's eyes followed the card until it hit the ground and slid away as if there was an invisible string dragging it innocently away from the scene and the crowd of two people, silent still.

"I'm orginizing," Rumiko answered, her low voice cracking deadly in the pure air. Deidara's eyes shifted around at all of the clothing scattered and the black and purple blankets. Her stepped forwards and onto a purple comforter, and as it seemed, purposely digging his heel into it. He stepped off of the large blanket, leaving tracks of mud, formed to the design of his foot.

"How so?" Deidara asked, putting his hands on the table starring at Rumiko's blank face. Her eyes were still covered and he strained his eyes to see through her thick hair.

"I pick a card up off of the floor and put it on the table," Rumiko answered, picking up another card. Deidara rolled his eye and adjusted the scope on his left eye. Rumiko seemed to look up at him it was hard to tell if she actually was, and blew the cards off of the table.

"I want something to hold my cards in..." Rumiko's voice trailed off. Her eyes shifted to the box on her dresser and she stood up quickly and pushed it into the garbage next to her. As it hit the empty bottom, it clinked with the sound of jewerly and scattered around.

"What do you use these things for anyways?" Deidara asked, holding up one of the white cards. "...and what I want even more than that is to shut up!" Rumiko's head swung up as she yelled at him. Deidara's eye opened wide and then closed completely as he shook his head.

"I don't know why they let you join..." Deidara sighed, reffering to the Akatsuki. "I don't get why your mother didn't get an abortion!" Rumiko shouted, standing up and banging her hand against the table as hard as she could. There was a soft cracking noise which turned into a yelp as the table broke under Rumiko's weight. The table collapsed around her and she turned onto her back. She reached her arms back and rolled as far as she could, avoiding most of the splinters.

Deidara paused to look at her and he rushed out of the room quickly. Rumiko looked at herself. "Idiot!" she yelled at herself and began to pull the splinters out of her soft skin.

* * *

Rumiko jumped up. There was a swipe of pale skin and Rumiko fell back. Her eyes closed as a large amount of spit escaped out of her screaming mouth. She got a blow to the chin and went skidding along the ground. Her hair flew out of her face and into her mouth. 

"You don't mess with Rumiko!" she yelled standing up again. She pushed her feet against the ground as hard as she possibly could and jumped high into the air. She felt a burning sensation taking over her face, growing down her arms. Her robe ripped on a branch as she began to run forwards at her foe.

She was shocked when no one was in front of her but she yelled, "I can feel you! I know where you are!" There was a loud cracking noise from the tree above her. "Fine, so you caught me..." Orion sighed and snickered. He appeared from the tree.

"What're you going to do now?" he asked her, jumping in front of her. "I'll kill you, that's what!" Rumiko yelled. Orion put his hand out in front of himself limply. Rumiko felt another sensation growing in her. Her body was lifted into the air and set there like there was no force holding her. Orion's hand followed her up in the air and then closed tightly.

Rumiko coughed loudly, throwing her head back as far as it would move under the weight of the telekenetic force holding her, coming from Orion, sitll on the ground snickering evilly to himself.

"I'm dreaming!" Rumiko yelled, thrashing wildly in mid-air. "Not dreaming, Sister," Orion snapped back politely. He snickered and then threw his hands at his sides. Rumiko's eyes opened wide as she was sent hurtling towards the ground. About two feet from the ground, her skin turned a redish color and a red liquid formed underneath her. Orion shuddered and said, "You're still using that gorey technique? You know how much of your energy it wastes!" Rumiko smiled at him.

"Remember who I am, Orion-Niisan! You should be dead and I'll kill you until I die myself if I have to! And even then, if there's such a place, I'll show you to mess around!" Rumiko yelled, the blood spreading around her legs. She landed softly on the ground and the blood seemed to disapate into the air.

"Doesn't it hurt? It's your's isn't it?" Orion asked, his voice cracking under his will to keep talking. "Some of it, yes. The rest is Mother's and Father's. And don't forger Aunt's and Uncle's. I had a reason, you know," Rumiko laughed her legs working into a quick pace. Her arms flew back as she headed for Orion's face.

Her face grew to its normal color again and then stripes emmited from her veins and colored her face with red streaks coating the length of it. Orion took out a kunai and said, "Maybe you would grow a bit stronger if you used that blood for summoning techniques instead of combat." Rumiko snickered and pulled up her hands. Orion stood still. Suddenly, he disappeared and Rumiko was left alone.


End file.
